


Talk

by bobbiejelly



Series: Guess Who's Crushing on Addison Montgomery? [23]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship, MerAdd, meddison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: Meredith Grey opens up to her ex-boyfriend about her new relationship, and it works out well in the end.
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Series: Guess Who's Crushing on Addison Montgomery? [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797412
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [greens, blues ,Greys](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/659530) by gespawcho. 



_Author's Note:_

Enjoy!

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**Talk**

* * *

_Meredith Grey opens up to her ex-boyfriend about her new relationship, and it works out well in the end._

* * *

"You can talk to me about it, if you ever wanted to, we're friends now," says Derek Christopher Shepherd to Meredith Grey, as he asks her about her mysterious new relationship.

"I don't think I can talk to you about it!" Meredith exclaims sheepishly while biting her lip in the process.

"It's okay, it's not like this is the first time it's happened," says Derek.

"Well, at least this time you're no longer married," says Meredith, and they both laugh.

"Hey, I don't want to pressure you, Meredith, but for what it's worth, I talked to Mark Sloan about it, and I was married at that point," Derek shrugs with a genuinely soft smile.

"And you forgave Mark?" asks Meredith.

"And I forgave Mark," Derek confirms.

"After you punched him in the face," Meredith reminds him.

"Yes, after I punched him in the face," says Derek, nodding.

"Do you want to punch us in the face?" Meredith asks him.

"Not really," Derek squeaks out.

"Should I be offended or happy about that?" Asks Meredith.

"Umm, probably just glad that I don't want to punch anyone, you know, given the ah-" Derek begins to reply.

"Right," says Meredith.

"Right," says Derek.

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

****** **FIN**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

This is exactly 200 words.

Thanks for your patience in waiting for updates!

The prompt for this one was "Meddison fic without mentioning Addison's name."

Thank you all so much for reading this story.

Cheers!

###  [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)


End file.
